Half-Nymph (3.5e Race)
Half-Nymph, in the forest temple. (Picture by http://www.thejamaisvu.com) ]] Summary::The child of a Nymph and a Human, bringing together the dangerous combination of the Nymph's appearance and body, and the Human's versatility and mind. =Half-Nymphs= Since the beginning of time, humans have always felt an allure towards the amazingly beautiful nymphs of the wilderness. On occasion, the nymph reciprocates the attraction, and inevitably as a result, half-nymphs are created. The child of a nymph and a human brings together the dangerous combination of the nymph's appearance and body, and the human's versatility and mind. All half-nymph characters have nymph mothers, this of course being because there are no male nymphs.Half-nymphs are born as female. Personality Like their mothers, a half-nymph both loves and reveres nature to more or less of an extent, but unlike an actual nymph, a half-nymph does not have the dedication, or the long life span, to stay inside the nymph woods for all eternity. Half-nymphs are naturally charming and likable, getting along with most anyone they meet. They also will generally have the curiosity, inventiveness, and ambition of the human parent, along with the love of nature and free spirited nature of the nymph parent. Physical Description To humans, half-nymphs strongly resemble more of their nymph lineage, and to nymphs, they look more like humans. A half-nymph's height on average ranges from five to six feet tall, and weight usually ranges from 85 to 175 pounds with males being noticeably taller and heavier than females. With their amazing and sleek figures, deep penetrating eyes, full luscious lips, long silky hair, and perfect skin, half-nymphs are (needless to say) an ideal standard of beauty for most humanoid creatures. Many half-nymphs tend to have blue eyes, with hues ranging from bright sky blue to a deep topaz blue. A half-nymph reaches adulthood at 16 years old, and can live to be 185 years old. Half-nymphs, unlike most other races, retain their physical beauty for all of their lives; even while on their death bed, dying of old age, half-nymphs rarely look older than a middle-age human. Relations Half-nymphs try to get along with everyone else. They are adept at fitting into many other races communities and making themselves valuable and welcome. Half-nymphs particularly get along well with half-elves, whom they see as kindred spirits, being both half human and half of a what is seen as a graceful and beautiful race. Often, because of their intense beauty, most any humanoid creature (and especially those of the opposite gender) are quite happy to get along very well with a half-nymph. Alignment Half-nymphs share the chaotic bent of their nymph heritage and like humans can be either good or evil. Their nymph heritage gives a greater chance of a good (or at least neutral) half-nymph, as opposed to an evil one. Like nymphs, half-nymphs value personal freedom and creative expression, demonstrating neither a love of leaders nor a desire for followers. They chafe at rules, resent others' demands, and sometimes prove unreliable, or at least unpredictable. Lands Half-nymphs have no lands of their own, but are often welcomed wherever they go. On rare occasion, some half-nymphs band together in a small tribe and live out in the wilderness, close to the home of their ancestors. Religion Half-nymphs are most likely to worship and pray to deities that have themes of nature or have aspects of nature in their portfolios or nature related domains. Commonly worshiped deities, for example, could include (from the Players Handbook) Ehlonna, Obad-Hai, (from the Faerun campaign setting) Chauntea, Lliira, Mielikki, Shiallia, Silvanus, Sune. Language Half-nymphs do not have any language of their own, but they do commonly learn the languages of both of their parents while growing up: Common and Sylvan. Names Half-nymph names are commonly related to nature and beautiful animals (eagles, cats, etc), beautiful concepts (flowers, sunshine, etc), or that merely sound beautiful. Some half-nymphs may use names that are Elven in convention or that mean something about nature or beauty in Elven. Some half-nymphs change their names to human names, but this is a very rare occurrence. Female names: Alika, Carmita, Cecilia, Drusilia, Kaitani, Kalliyan, Lalani, Shandina, Soriya Half-Nymph Racial Traits * , , , : Half-nymphs are very beautiful and aesthetically pleasing by humanoid standards, and they also have strong outgoing personalities. A half-nymph's body, while beautiful, is also somewhat weak and frail. * (Subtype::Nymph) * Half-nymphs are Size::Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Half-nymph base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A half-nymph can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color under these conditions. * Nymphs are natural swimmers and show unusual skill in the water. Likewise, half-nymphs are capable swimmers and gain a +2 racial bonus on all Swim checks. * Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against enchantment spells cast by a half-nymph. Their innate familiarity with interpersonal communication and their naturally charming demeanor make their enchantments more difficult to resist. This adjustment stacks with those from similar effects, such as the Spell Focus feat. * While a half-nymph's body takes more after its nymph parent, a half-nymph's mind takes more after its versatile and capable Human lineage. Half-Nymphs gain +4 skill points at first level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. (The 4 skill points at first level are added on as a bonus, not multiplied in; see the Players Handbook). * Nymph Blood: For all effects related to race, a half-nymph is considered a nymph. Half-nymphs, for example, are just as vulnerable to special effects that affect nymphs as their nymph ancestors are, and they can use magic items that are only usable by nymphs. (See the Monster Manual for more information on nymphs, and the Dungeon Master's Guide for more information on magic items). * Unearthly Grace (Ex): A half-nymph adds her Charisma modifier as a bonus on all her saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to her armor class. The bonus to armor class does not work if the half-nymph wears any medium or heavy armor * Bonus Feat: Fey Heritage * Automatic Languages: Common and Sylvan. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). Half-nymphs have all of the versatility and broad (if shallow) experience that humans have. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race